A Furry at Freddy's char sheets
by skynightfury2
Summary: I wanted to do this first so when I publish my first story you know what my characters are like. I'll update this as I create and/or implement older OCs and friends OCs.
1. Toy Willow

**Hi! Since this is my first published work, I decided to do a character sheets for all three versions of the animatronic coyote Willow. Two are from FNAF 2 so I was a bit wordy with them. Willow isn't finished but I will include what I have so far. I will also be doing a video on YouTube as a ref. for the voices. Happy reading! – Skynightfury2**

FNAF2 Toy Willow a.k.a. "Willa"

Toy Willow is the "kid friendly version of Willow the coyote. She's '5'6 feet tall (5 feet, 6 inches) and acts as a sort of sideshow attraction. She has shoulder length blond hair with a raspberry-colored bow. Her color was changed from light-brown and white to golden-brown and cream. She lacks the metal leg as the original and wears a white short-sleeve shirt with the Freddy Fazbear's Diner logo on it and knee-length black skirt. She hangs out in the arcade with BB and even has her own show. She and kids who volunteer dress-up and do skits with her help to their friends and family. Her voice is slightly higher than mine. At night she normally doesn't leave the arcade, but once the broken Willow starts roaming around, she stations herself in the hallway whenever the old animatronics are on the move (moving towards you). She doesn't seem to attack but seems to ward off the Marionette, BB, and old Foxy when she's in the hallway. The Freddy mask doesn't fool her, but if she does see you, "hi" is audible (my voice) and does not seem to attack you in any way and instead protects you from certain animatronics. She can also team up with you and act as a sort of alarm for when one of the hostile animatronics are coming. If Broken Willow is in the same room with Toy Willow, a screech along with running can be heard off camera. After that Toy Willow will stay in either the hallway or in your office for the rest of the night, which can get annoying because she has a habit of humming the song Five Nights at Freddy's at random times. She moves on all nights and starts moving at 12:00Am.


	2. Broken Willow

**Second one! Version 2 of Willow the Coyote. Schools a bit hectic right now so my writing after this may be on hold. I'll try to do these on the bottom from now on, but then again, I'm evil. So don't get mad at me if I forget. – Skynightfury2**

FNAF 2 Broken Willow

Broken Willow is as her name implies, broken. Her metal leg is dented and covered in rust and parts of her cloths are ripped along with her suit. Part of her lower jaw is exposed along with her chest, back of neck, part if tail, and right ear. Both eyes are block with blue dots instead of white for pupils. Rips underneath each eye resemble tear stains and her hair is tangled and looks as if a kindergartener tried to cut her hair with the crappy scissors. She starts out in the Parts and Service room with her head in her arms which rest on her knees. Sobs can be heard on and off camera. She seems to be trying to say in her glitch voice "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? I just want to see a friend again", along with other things sometimes too garbled to make out. Her voice, crying, and clucking and dragging footsteps signal when she's on the move. It's possible that she is looking for the kids that went missing since it did happen close to where she starts out. She only enters from the hallway, always alone and Toy Willow will not stay in the same room as her. The Freddy mask doesn't fool her, she with think of you as a friend and with protect you once she sees that you're a human and not an animatronic. The mask will also work if the Marionette is coming because the jump-scare will actually be cut off as the Marionette jumps a furry paw (different design from others) can be seen shoving the Marionette away from you. Right after, your screen goes black and after 3 minutes turns to 6 am. During the time lapse with the black screen, fighting and animatronic screams can be heard. It's possible that Willa and Broken Willow are fighting the Marionette to save you, probably because neither of them have jump-scares. There is also a very rare death mini-game in which you play as Toy Willow and you witness the murder of the five kids. You need to get to the Parts and Service room to save the kids, but as you get closer, you slow down. You stop moving entirely at the door to the Parts and Service room, and then you see 5 dead kids. You then enter which triggers a rare jump-scare for Toy Willow and she seems to be crying as she jumps at your face. She has a more human scream the other animatronics, but not as much so as in the first game.

**I'm back! Don't attack me if I get something about the game wrong or go against your head-cannon, I don't mean to. Also, Willow's bio is almost done so be patient if I do something else rather than the profiles. School's been crazy, so my publishing will be slightly crazy. And I'm kind of evil for the text at the top so, Bye! –Skynightfury2**


End file.
